Unseen
by Briianz
Summary: Sequel to my 1st story, Unexpected. You might want to read that before reading this. And now, the actual summary: John has heard that CEDA was evacuating survivors in the local town farm. Will he survive long enough to escape with CEDA?
1. Ch 1 The Beginning

**Author's Notes: Before you start reading this story, You should probably read my first story, Unexpected. Things might seem a little confusing at the beginning of the chapter.**

**In this story, we find out what happens to John, a US army soldier that helped the characters in Unexpected escape to Fort Red Night.**

**Please note this story will be written in the same style of Unexpected, but with the point of view title centered. I thought it would look better this way :D But if it either doesn't look good or it doesn't workout for whatever reason, I will go back to the original way the POV titles were.**

Nobody's POV

The time is 10:30 pm. The corpses of many infected are seen around in an abandoned evac-center that was in the middle of a local high school stadium. Watching the stadium was none other then John, A US army soldier. He is looking through his sniper rifle scope.

John's POV

It has been a week since I have heard from Ryan and his friends. I would have tried to talk to them through the walkie-talkie I let them keep, but the battery on it is basically dead. I have no other way of contacting them in this zombie apocalypse. The saferoom I was in was at the top of the bell tower that was overlooking the entire high school (including the outskits of said school).

This saferoom had a ladder that lead to the actual bell where I had the view of the entire school. Under the bell was a room that had a empty refrigerator, a table that had many empty ammunition boxes, three first-aid kits, and a smashed-in television set.

Since my food supply was running low, I had to move on. I had heard from the saferoom radio (before it went dead) that CEDA was evacuating any survivors over at the town farm. The town farm was probably about 2 miles to the north of my current location. That was where I was headed. I had a compass to tell me if I was going in the right direction.

I gathered all the remaining ammo, my helmet, my Steyr Scout sniper rifle, my Uzi, my M1911 pistol, a Molotov Cocktail, a first-aid kit, and my compass (All my weapons had their own silencer on them). I looked through my sniper rifle scope to takeout any infected that would probably be a problem later, the coast was clear. I begun my descend down the bell tower. I was lucky the elevator was working (it was working when I first got here). I took it down to the first floor. The elevator door opens to reveal a lobby-like room.

The lobby-like room had tiled floors and double-doors leading to the outside. I went through the double-doors to find myself in the high school quad. A few infected were scattered around the quad. I went to shadows to conceal myself from them. I had managed to sneak by them without any of them being alerted to my presence. I didn't want to fight them because I had limited ammo for my guns.

I went north through the north school parking lot. At the parking lot were several parked (might I add abandoned) cars. Aside from the cars, not a single soul can be seen in the darkness. Everything was rather quiet until I heard some burping. I quickly hid in the shadows to avoid being seen by the boomer. I soon found that the boomer was next to a black van.

I didn't want to risk being seen by him, so I took him out with my sniper rifle. He busted at the impact of the bullet going through his skull. His guts showered onto the nearby van. Soon, a horde of the infected came and started smashing the van that was covered in the boomer bile. The horde soon left leaving the van in, literally, pieces. All that remained of the van was lots of scrap metal and its four wheels rolling away.

While the horde was attacking the van, I made my way past them. After they were done, a majority of the horde had left the parking lot, but there were still some hanging around. Lucky, I had made it out of the parking lot without wasting that much bullets on them. I leave the lot to find myself in a street filled with mountains of corpses and lots of looted stores. Then, I hear something that I had never heard before.

It sounded like crying but this crying was different then that of a witch. On the opposite side of the street _was_ a witch...but, what was different about this witch was that it was a male. Male witches are usually rare and hard to find. He wore a torn-up Grey t-shirt with black Jeans. But, I didn't have time to bother it, so I went though one of the looted stores. On the opposite side of the store was a back door.

Right when my hands touched the doorknob, I hear something I haven't heard in a while. Gunshots and a tank roar. I opened the door and I see a male survivor in a blue tuxedo shooting a tank with a SCAR. The tank picks up a piece of the cement and throws it at the unnamed survivor. The cement hits him, making the rifle in the survivor's hands slide 5 feet away from him and leaving him incapacitated.

I see the survivor (who is still on ground) take out a P220 pistol and a Glock. He starts crawling away while shooting the gargantuan. I take out my Uzi and start spraying at the tank. Right when the tank pounded on the injured survivor once, he goes down right on top of the incapacitated survivor. I reload my SMG and ran to help whoever that survivor is. The survivor lets out an almost inaudible groan.

?'s POV

I had a dead tank on top of my damaged body. My vision was blurred. And there was no way I could move. I had dropped all my guns. Then, I suddenly feel the heavy weight lifted off of me. I see a figure in black and green approach me right before everything went black.

John's POV

Right when I make it to the survivor, He was knocked out. But, He was still breathing and his heart was beating. He was still alive. I went to retrieve all his guns and hoisted them on his body. I propped him on a nearby wall.

I take out my sniper to see if there was any other infected that might be a problem later, there was some regular infected just stumbling around, oblivious to what just happened. I shot them all down. And right when I was gonna take my eye off the scope to reload, I see red steel doors. It was a saferoom. I reloaded my sniper rifle and slowly dragged the survivor's body to the saferoom. Eventually, I made it inside.

The saferoom was obviously once a small-sized house. There was miscellaneous writings on the walls, A glass table, a twin-sized bed, and a kitchen. On the table were four first-aid kits, but no ammo. I placed the unconscious survivor on the bed. Then, I lay all my belongings in a chair and sat at the chair next to the one with my belongings to rest. Eventually, I fell asleep with my head on the glass.

**2nd Author's Note: At the end of chapter, I will show how much ammo John has left for each weapon: Steyr Scout Sniper: 15 / 104, Uzi: 50 / 325, M1911 Pistol: 15 / 150**

**As you can see, I'm gonna be ignoring the Infinite Pistol Ammo that they have in the game.**

**Just wanted to make it clear, The parking lot that John goes through in this chapter is a different one then the one that Ryan and his friends went through in Unexpected. Ryan went through the south parking lot.**

**And also, New chapters will come out every Saturday for now on because of personal reasons.**

**Well, See ya next week :D**


	2. Ch 2 Alone Again

**Author's Note: Yep, early chapter release. I figured that everyone will probably be too busy to read stories on Christmas day, so I just thought I might as well release it a few days early. Enjoy 8D**

Nobody's POV

The time is 8:15 am. John is still fast asleep on the glass table of a saferoom. When suddenly, The door of said saferoom is opened. Out of the saferoom comes a survivor in a expensive, blood-covered tuxedo. He was holding a fully-loaded SCAR Assault rifle.

?'s POV

I was out on the road again. I had to get moving. Before I was fatally wounded by one of those big zombies that had tree trunk for arms. But I was saved by a man, He was still asleep in the saferoom, I had also left a note for him. I manage to be standing again because I had healed myself with bandages and ointments that was in my first-aid kit I had on my back that my savior had failed to notice.

After about some uneventful walking of nothing but zombie-shooting, I found myself in the farmer's market. I saw in my field of view many looted stores. When I heard something new, A chainsaw running. Then, on the other side of the market comes a zombie charging at me with a chainsaw. I shot a few rounds into him before he charged right through me with his chainsaw.

My once nice looking Tux was not only covered in blood, but now it was ripped to shreds. Then with my last few moments of living, I wrote another note. Hopefully, my savior will find this note and heed the warning I have written on it. Before my vision faded into black, I saw the zombie that killed me. His face was covered by what I thought was a bag, He (she?) lets out a muffled hysterical laugh. Then, I saw nothing.

(2 Hours Later)

John's POV

It was early in the afternoon when I had woken up. The first sight I saw was a note in my face. It read:

_Dear Savior,_

_Thanks a lot for helping me with that big zombie and taking me to this saferoom. If you weren't around, I would have been killed. I'm sorry, but I have to leave you. I have some where to be. I am, of course, taking my assault rifle with me. I hope to God that you will find your way out of this hellish town._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Stan_

After I had finished reading, I placed the note in my pocket and took all my equipment back. I checked the magazines of all my guns to see if they were loaded. I took out my compass. It was pointed west. I was ready to leave this saferoom.

I looked out the window of the saferoom exit to dispose of all stray infected in my field of view with my M1911. Then, I exited the saferoom. I found myself on a empty street with not a living soul in sight. But then again, that's all I always find myself on, an empty street. There was nothing of interest here, so I moved on.

Eventually, I came across something new. A farmer's market. I see many stalls that were obviously looted and empty. Then, I see a corpse. Normally, a corpse is a common sight in a zombie apocalypse, but this one was different.

This body wore a ragged, blood-covered tuxedo. It was Stan. Next to Stan's body was his SCAR. I would have taken it, but It didn't feel right just taking it away from Stan. In Stan's hands was another note that was partially covered in blood. This note said:

_Dear Savior,_

_I am writing this with my last breath. So, by the time you read this, I will be dead. This is a warning. I was killed by a fast zombie that was using a chainsaw. I have decided to call him "The Executor". Be careful of him._

I couldn't read anymore because the rest of the note was covered with blood. I left this note on Stan's body just in case some other survivors might come through. But before I did, I crossed out the word "Savior" and changed it to "passing survivors". Then, my vision was blurred by green bile. A boomer had vomited on me. I quickly took out my silenced Uzi.

Then, a horde of figures comes into my view. I shot them all down. Then soon, my Uzi was empty. I drew out my hidden knife and started slashing at all the figures coming at me. But, a few of them managed to squeeze a few punches and bites at me.

Soon, My vision was cleared of the boomer's bile. I could see clearly now. I hid my knife again and took out my Uzi. I reloaded it and started emptying it into the last remaining zombies that were still around. While I was firing, I had also killed the boomer that puked on me, he wasn't gonna be a problem anymore.

After the coast was cleared, I started going north (after referring to my compass). Then after going through some doors and hiding in the shadows, I come across the market's exit. The exit was just an ordinary wooden gate that had some blood on it. In front of the gate was a corpse that had its body cut in half, The executor was obviously here earlier.

I go through the gate to find myself in a very tall cornfield. The cornfield was so thick, I couldn't see more then 2 feet ahead of me. But, To the North, I saw a burger tank sign. I started going towards said sign. While I was navigating the cornfield, I heard crying to the west. It was a witch, But I didn't need to bother her because I was going North towards the burger tank. And soon, I found myself facing the front of the burger tank.

Since every other way was blocked off by fences, I had no choice but to go through the fast food restaurant. In the Burger Tank, I saw what a typical fast food restaurant would look like. Booths, tables, a front counter, and the food menu hanging above the front counter. I went behind the front counter and saw a red steel door. It was another saferoom. I quickly went inside.

I had closed the steel door on my way in. The saferoom had a counter that had two first-aid kits, a coffee maker, and a empty sink. Around the saferoom was a coffee table (to go with the coffee maker), a TV emitting static in the corner, A couch, and two vending machines by the saferoom exit. This saferoom was obviously something like an employee lounge before the infection came.

I got a lemon-lime soda from one of the vending machines. I laid all my stuff down and laid myself down on the couch. Drinking the soda, I soon found myself falling asleep again.

**2nd Author's Note: The executor is basically my interpretation** **of Strength, a boss from the game House of the Dead 2.**

**House of the Dead 2 is an old arcade game I use to play when I was a little younger. Some of you might remember it. Very good game. Play it, it's very fun.**

**And also, the saferoom that John finds is slightly based on a saferoom found in No Mercy. This saferoom is the one that the L4D1 survivors had to go through to get into Mercy Hospital.**

**And also, John's Ammo Count:**

**Steyr Scout Sniper Rifle: 15 / 104 (He didn't use it in this chapter.)**

**Uzi SMG: 50 / 253**

**M1911 Pistol: 15 / 132**

**Well that's it, See ya next week. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter :D**


	3. Ch 3 Tree Tension

**1st Author's Note: Readers, if your reading this, please give me more feedback. If you don't, I won't know if you guys are enjoying this.**

Nobody's POV

The time is 12:00 pm, midnight. John had awaken from his nap several minutes ago. He had used bandages from his first-aid kit that he had strapped to his back and discarded the remains. He takes one of the first-aid kits that were in the saferoom and straps that one to his back. He checks all his guns to make sure they were all locked and loaded. He was ready to move on.

John's POV

I never noticed, but on the saferoom walls were messages about the executor. Passing survivors wrote things like "The zombie with the chainsaw is **INSANE****! **Watch out for him." (I think that that is an understatement), "Aim for his covered face", "My partner was sliced to pieces by **Him**", or "I don't know how, but I somehow escaped from his clutches". I decided to add my own contribution, I found a black expo marker on the floor and wrote "I have decided to name him "The Executor", Be careful of him".

I took out my Steyr and shot all the stray zombies that were in view. I reloaded the rifle and took the lock off of the exit. I checked my compass and realized I have been going in the wrong direction all along. I was heading west this whole time. I had to make up for lost time.

I headed north (the right direction) through a house. Inside the house, there were signs that a struggle had taken place here and the corpse of a man was on the couch, he had been sliced in half. The executor was here just recently because the blood coming from the corpse was still fresh. Behind the couch was the remains of a wooden door that was cut in half, obviously by the executor.

I went through the door and saw him. His back was turned towards me. He was going in the same direction as I was. I quickly hid behind a nearby tree and decided to observe him, just to learn more about him. The Executor was wearing what looks like a suit of medieval-like armor and his face and head was covered by a bag that was covered in dried blood. His Chainsaw was in his hands and it was running.

Then while I was observing him, I noticed something in his armor. On the back of his armor, there was a small crack in his armor. Between the cracks were what I think is the skin of The Executor. The crack is most likely his one weak spot. Then, I noticed something on the blade of his chainsaw.

On the blade of his chainsaw were some writing that were so small that I couldn't make out what it says. Suddenly, he turns his head in my direction and looks towards the tree I was hiding behind. He walks closer to my position. I held my breath and all that I could hear was his chainsaw's idle motor running and my heart pounding, it felt like it was gonna pop out of my chest. But, he stops right when he was in front of the tree. He was so close I could hear his heavy breathing.

Then, I hear his footsteps slowly walking away. His footsteps soon sounded farther away. After I was sure he wasn't coming back, I took a short breather. I gathered my wits and moved on. Then, I noticed something on the tree I was hiding behind. On it was a carved picture, It showed two stick figures.

One of the stick figures was laying down, two X's were in the place of where the eyes are suppose to be. The other figure held what I think is a sword in his hands. It looked like as if the figure was doing a cheer. I shuddered and just ignored the carved picture. I moved on towards the north.

Then, after some uneventful walking and taking out some stray infected (with my silenced Uzi), I found myself in a field with some haystacks scattered around. Behind the field was a wooden house. The farm was probably half a mile away by now. Then, I heard the growling of a tank. I took out my Molotov cocktail that I had found earlier and lit the rag on fire.

I soon found out that the tank was inside the house. I threw the bottle towards the backdoor of the house and soon, the fire started spreading around the house. Then, the tank comes out of the burning house roaring at the top of his lungs. He, too, was on fire. I took out my Uzi and started firing at him.

I started running and continued my barrage of bullets. Behind my shoulder, I saw that the beast pulled out a boulder of the earth from under his feet. Thinking fast, I hid behind a nearby haystack. The boulder and the haystack both broke on contact. I used this short time to reload my SMG. Then, I proceeded to empty the magazine of bullets into the gargantuan.

Soon, the beast dropped dead with a heavy thud on top of a nearby haystack scattering the hay all around his corpse. I reloaded my now empty Uzi with a fresh clip of ammo. I'm now running low on ammo for my SMG. For now, I am saving the rest of the ammo for The Executor. I knew I would inevitably fight him sooner or later.

I put my Uzi away and took out my Steyr. I made my way towards the house...or what is now the remains of the house. The house was now reduced to nothing but ashes and smoke. In the ashes were the remains of the bottle I had threw that had started the fire. There was also some embers still among the ashes here and there.

Among the ashes, I found something that was covered in soot and ashes. I cleared it with the sleeves of my jacket. It looked like a small hand-held radio. On the side were some buttons, The buttons were labeled: Play, Delete (this button was red), Record, Rewind, & Fast Forward. Then, I remember seeing an ad about this on television before the infection came. It was an audio diary manufactured by CEDA.

Audio Diaries were made by CEDA for individuals to record their own private thoughts. An audio diary could record up to 15 minutes of audio and/or thoughts. I pressed the "play" button and there was nothing but static. This was a blank diary, it was new (besides from being among the ashes). I had a feeling I will probably be needing this later, so I put it away for later use.

I walked through the ruins of the house and saw the barn in view. Sprayed in big bold letters on the entrance of the barn was: "**Call for an evac through the radio inside**". I started sprinting towards it...when I heard a chainsaw running, I stopped dead in my tracks. Out of the barn comes The Executor. He had blood everywhere on him, on his armor, and on the bag covering his face.

**2nd Author's Note: The Audio Diary is from Bioshock. I also changed the way they look and possibly how they work. It will be important later.**

**In Left 4 Dead, If The Executor was an official special infected and he was alerted to your presence, A theme would start playing much like the tank.**

**His theme would sound similar to the jaws theme but it would sound lighter.**

**Anyways, that's Chapter 3. Come back next week for the fight between John and The Executor and possibly, the ending of this story.**

**John's Ammo Count:**

**Steyr Sniper Rifle: 15 / 89**

**Uzi SMG: 50 / 103**

**M1911 Pistol: 15 / 132 (Wasn't used in this chapter)**


	4. Ch 4 The Executor

Nobody's POV

The time is 1:45 am. Close to the ruins and remains of a burnt down house is a hayfield. On that hayfield were John and The Executor. John had dreaded this moment ever since he first saw the Executor. He takes out his Uzi SMG, ready to face the Executor.

John's POV

The Executor just stood there, staring at me. I placed my Uzi next to my feet. I took this time to light a cigarette with my lucky lighter that I had with me. I put the lighter away and took a drag of my cigarette. I picked up my Uzi and then said "Alright, come and get me!"

The Executor started with a charge at me like as if he understood what I said. I sidestepped at the last second. He keeps going and charged right through a haystack, cutting it in two. Then, his chainsaw's engine stopped for some reason. There was now nothing but silence.

Then as sudden as it stopped, the engine can be heard again. I turned around and he was right there. I unloaded my SMG at the spot where the cracks were. This was a good move because this caused him to stumble in pain as he lowered his saw to cover the crack. He runs behind a haystack as I hastily reloaded my Uzi.

When he went behind the haystack, his chainsaw's engine went dead again. I walked slowly towards the nearby barn. Then, I heard the engine come on again. I looked up and saw the Executor on the roof of the barn. He jumps down at me, swinging his chainsaw.

I managed to dodge his swing by going into the barn. The chainsaw engine went silent once again. In the barn was a table that had a radio (it was emitting sparks, meaning that it was broken) and a Molotov on top of it. I took the Molotov with my free hand and lit it with my cigarette. On the wall was a message that read, _"Go to the next barn over for a working radio, this one is broken due to a power surge." _Then, I walked out of the barn to find myself in front of a cornfield that had cornstalks growing up to 7 feet tall.

Suddenly, I heard the engine again coming from the west. I turned and saw him. I threw the bottle at him, it landed right at his feet. The flames went up so high that I could no longer see his figure. Then, he emerged out of the flames and he wasn't on fire. I guess since he had the suit of armor, he was impervious to fire.

I fired at him (trying to get the crack again) before he ran into the cornfield. The chainsaw engine went dead once more. I reloaded my empty Uzi with a fresh new clip. I had just one more magazine left in my pocket. I was running out of ammunition.

I went into the cornfield. Once, I was in the middle of the field, all I heard was nothing but silence. After about walking through the cornfield for about five minutes, I heard the engine revving up. I looked around and saw nothing but the tall cornstalks. Then, I came upon a clearing in the field.

In the clearing were two stray infected. I took out my Pistol and killed one. The second one turned around and saw me. Immediately, He charged at me, anger in his eyes. But he never got to me because he was sliced in half by the executor, he was behind the infected man.

But the Executor looked different. He still had the same suit of armor with the cracks on. But, his eyes were growing bright red through the bag. And his Chainsaw was noticeably bigger. On the chainsaw's blade were the words, _**"Torment"**_. He was about to slice me with his bigger chainsaw, but I emptied my Uzi's clip into his armor's crack.

He stumbles back covering the crack (like he did last time). He quickly recovers and runs into the cornfield behind him, his engine went quiet once again. I reloaded my SMG with my last magazine of ammo. Then, I chased after him. I soon found myself out of the cornfield and in another haystack field. On the other side of the field was The Executor, behind him was the barn (hopefully with the working radio).

The Executor revved up his chainsaw and started charging at me. I fired the rest of my Uzi's ammo into the Executor's armor cracks. Soon, He stops in his tracks. He drops his Chainsaw onto the ground. Then, his armor slowly, but surely, peeled away. Then soon, I figured out why he wore that armor.

In front of me was a humanoid figure (which is identical to that of a Charger). His eyes was now glowing brighter through the bag on his head. His skin was now nothing but pink flesh. This was the Executor's true form. He then puts his hands in front of his face. Then to me, then back at his hands. Then, he takes a long in take of air.

While he was taking in air, Purple-colored needles started (slowly) growing out of his skin. Soon, his whole body was covered with the needles. I chuck my now-useless SMG at him (it bounced right off of him) and took out my Steyr and started shooting at him. He charges at me and I dodged it at the last minute. He stops mid-charge and turns around, staring at me.

Then, he charges at me again (I was still shooting at him). But, this time I didn't dodge it. I felt his needles puncturing my skin. Then, I felt some kind of liquid going into my body through the needles. He charged me all the way to the inside of the barn.

I felt hard wood against my now bleeding back. He lets go of me and leaves me to die. He disappears through the same door he charged me through. I was gripping tightly on to my Steyr Sniper rifle (which was strangely not damaged in the charge). Was the liquid I felt going into my body some kind of poison?

I decided to dub the infected that attacked me just now the Needled Charger. I checked my pockets and found my pistol and the Audio Diary.

**Author's Note: Originally, The Needled Charger wasn't gonna have the charging ability.**

**I was gonna have him be named "The Needler". His ability was gonna be shooting the needles on his fist at survivors and the needles would not be poisoned. He was of course gonna have the ability to claw.**

**Maybe I'll have The original Needler appear as a separate Special infected in a future story.**

**Come back week for the Ending and/or Epilogue.**

**John's Ammo Count (I don't why I put this through):**

**Uzi SMG: 0 / 0, empty**

**Steyr Scout Sniper Rifle: 9 / 89**

**M1911 Pistol: 12 / 132**


	5. Ch 5 Journey's End

**1st Author's Note: While writing this, I realized I forgot a few buttons to the audio diary back in chapter 3, the "Pause" button and the "Stop" button. All well, just imagine the buttons next to the "Play" button.**

John's POV

Things weren't going good for me. I propped myself up against the wall of the barn after dragging myself to it. Clear across the room was a table. On it was the working radio, a pile of ammo, and some guns. I had made it to my destination, but it looks like I wasn't going to make it.

Then, I heard a groan. It was a stray infected. She walks into the barn, she had blood coming out of his mouth and she was limping. Clutching my sniper rifle, I fired at her. She falls down with a heavy thud, blood coming down from the bullet hole where I shot her in the head. I still had my long head-shot streak going strong.

I tried getting back up on my legs, But, I couldn't. My legs were damaged in the Needled charger's charge. That Bastard! I was obviously not going anywhere. I knew that the liquid he injected into me was poison. Then, I realized something.

I could no longer feel the poison in my body. What happened to it? Was it gone? Or is it a slow-acting poison? If it _is_ a slow-acting poison, then when will I die from it?

I reached into my pocket and took out the audio diary. It is time for me to use it. I pressed the "Record" button and spoke to it. I introduced myself. Then, I told the diary of my battle with the Executor and the Needled Charger. I told it of the Executor's weakness. I told it of the poison in my body.

Then after all that, I pressed the "Stop" button then pressed the "Play" button. Then upon hearing the first few seconds, I pressed the "Stop" button again. I wanted to check if the recording was working. It was, the recording had lasted for about five minutes. Then as a last thought, I pressed the "Record" button again and told the diary, "And please, put this back where you found this. I want other survivors other then you to hear it. And also, please don't loot my corpse, this is my second dying wish."

I pressed the "Stop" button to stop the recording. Then suddenly, I heard groans and moans coming from outside the barn. The horde has arrived. But, they were calm. Not a roar was coming from them. Guess they didn't know I was here.

Two of the infected came walking in. Then, I felt their glare come upon my body. I had feigned death at the last second. Slowly, their footsteps disappeared. They had left the barn.

Then from the (I think far) southeast, I heard gunshots. And gunshots means other survivors. The roar of the horde pieced the air like a hot knife through butter. While this was going on, I suddenly felt a sting in my stomach. The poison was acting up.

Then, my vision started getting blurry and hazy. I laid the audio diary next to me and I had my Steyr in my hands. I was ready to die. I have no regrets. Then, I saw nothing.

(Several Hours Later)

?'s POV

I had walked into a barn while my friends and/or teammates, Emily and Felix, took out the rest of the zombie horde that was surrounding the barn. My grip on my AK tightened in my hands when I saw a corpse propped against the wall. Normally, a corpse at this time was as common as stray infected, but this corpse was different. In his hands was a Steyr Scout sniper rifle (still clutched hard) and next to him was an audio diary (manufactured by CEDA). "Joseph, found anything?", it was Emily.

"Yes, A working radio, supplies, A corpse with a sniper rifle in his hands, and an audio diary next to the corpse." Emily and Felix walk up next to me.

Joseph's POV

I said, "Well, at least we'll gonna be getting out of this shithole."

Emily replied, "Yeah, but let's listen to the diary first."

"Fine." I groaned.

Felix said nothing. But he was always like that. There were several times where he had talked, but that was only to warn me and Emily of a tank he had heard (All three of us shortly took out the tank a few minutes later). He also told us about the promised evac-center when we started out in a motel that was probably many miles away now. I closed and locked the barn doors as both Emily and Felix walked in.

I picked the audio diary and pressed the "Play" button as both Emily and Felix surrounded me to listen. The voice coming out of it sounded sore and worn-out. It said this:

_Hello, I'm John. I speak to you as a warning. I went through hell getting to this Evac-center. On my way here, I encountered a infected unlike any other. It uses a chainsaw as its weapon. He also wears Armor and a bag over where the head is suppose to be._

_Aim for any cracks you might see in his armor. That's his weak point. I decided to call this form, "The Executor". After you shoot it for a while, The armor will break off to reveal his true form. This form is more deadlier then his "Executor" form._

_In this form, he will have needles coming out of his skin. In the needles are some slow-acting poison. He will charge at you like a charger. But don't get caught by him, you'll end up like me. Which is why I call this form, "The Needled Charger". This is as far as I got with him._

_He is still roaming around, Watch out for him. Get revenge for me. And please, put this back where you found this. I want other survivors other then you to hear it. And also, please don't loot my corpse, this is my second dying wish._

That was the end of the recording. Respecting John's wishes, I placed the audio diary back down next to him. "Well...that's that." Emily said

"What? That's all we'll do for John?"

"Yeah, we don't know where this _"Executor"_ is. So therefore, we can't do anything about -"

She never finished her sentence because she was interrupted by a chainsaw revving up. I guess we _will_ be fulfilling John's wishes.

**2nd Author's Note: Well, that's the end of Unseen. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**And yes, Joseph, Emily, and Felix _are_ the survivors that sent the distress signal in Unexpected. They will appear in the sequel. This is just their introduction.**

**This sequel is the direct sequel to Unexpected called "Unsecured". It will be released Jan.29.**

**In case your wondering, it was Felix who sent the actual distress signal back in Unexpected.**

**And also, Joseph has the AK-47, Emily has the MP5 (An actual weapon from the German version of L4D2), and Felix has the Benelli Shotgun.**

**I will also update my Fan-fiction profile with information about the three new survivors and possibly, John.**

**Well, See ya at Jan.29.**


End file.
